


Five New Things

by Sapphicsarah



Category: Holby City
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicsarah/pseuds/Sapphicsarah
Summary: Once they are lovers, Serena tries new things.Just smut, no plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I got bored of writing angst.

 

Once they become lovers they start slow, until Serena wants more. She feels more herself with Bernie than she ever did with any previous lover. It’s heavenly. So she takes her newfound courage, and tries new things.

First, she goes down on Bernie.

Oral sex was nothing new, indeed Serena was very familiar with the concept. But going down on a woman was a whole other thing all together. She feels powerful, ravenous, divine. She loves the taste.

Bernie is spread out on the bed, her head flung back and her breathing ragged. Serena is taking her time, slowly kissing down Bernie’s torso. She sucks one nipple into her mouth, bites down until Bernie cries out. Serena looks up at her, the nipple still between her teeth. She grins at Bernie’s face, flushed and red with her eyes firmly squeezed shut.

“Please, Serena.”

Serena does not respond, instead she releases the nipple, bites down on the skin just below it. Bernie’s hands are tearing at the sheets, and she moans with each bite. The skin is left red and splotchy from Serena’s teeth and she feels wild at the sight. Possessiveness and wanting run rampant through her. She makes her way down to the apex of Bernie’s thighs, leaving a trail of red down Bernie's stomach.

She settles herself on her knees, and places her head on Bernie’s thigh. She sighs, looking at Bernie’s center. She loves making Bernie wait. It drives Bernie mad, and Bernie becomes so very desperate. Serena smiles fondly as her palm comes to rest on Bernie’s pelvis. She leaves her hand there, watching as Bernie’s hips jerk. _Oh yes_ , she is anxious indeed. Her thighs are spread wide, and are shaking slightly. 

“Serena,” Bernie says, her voice strangled and thick.

“Yes, Bernie?” she asks sweetly.

Bernie growls, her hips jerking again. Serena watches as Bernie tries to calm herself, trying to slow her breathing. She loves it like this, her Big Macho Army Medic so ready. Serena wants to do so many things to her. But tonight she will settle for this.

She leans in and blows on Bernie’s center.

“Fuck,” Bernie sobs.

“Hush darling,” Serena whispers. She hooks one trembling thigh over her shoulder, and then pulls Bernie down the bed. Her nose nuzzles softly at the pubic hair, and she breaths out again. The scent of Bernie is heady and overwhelming, and Serena swallows in anticipation.  

Bernie is so warm, and Serena kisses her outer lips softly. Her eyes drink in Bernie’s creamy, white thighs and she smiles when she notices the legs are still trembling. Serena hums in pleasure at the sight, feeling her own desire pulsate between her legs. She brings her free hand down to Bernie’s center and gently caresses one finger through the wet. Bernie sighs at the touch and Serena looks up at her, anxious to see every moment.  

Bernie’s face is red, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes open. Serena smiles when she notices that Bernie’s eyes are darker than she’s ever seen them. She loves it when Bernie gets like this; vulnerable, desperate, and wild. Serena does not break eye contact as she sinks down to taste Bernie. She hums at the first touch, her tongue lapping up the wetness between Bernie’s thighs. Bernie’s breath hitches, and Serena’s tongue is maddeningly soft, barely-there, gentle.

The folds are so wet and soft and warm. Serena can’t help herself, and moves to lick at Bernie’s entrance.

“Serena,” Bernie whimpers. Her head thuds down to the bed, her eyes slamming shut.

Serena turns her attention away from Bernie’s now-obscured face and she bends the other woman to her will. She slowly licks up the whole length of her, avoiding her clit with each pass. She does it again and again, reveling in Bernie’s little mewing sounds that escape her throat. Bernie is not as loud as Serena, and so each noise is a little triumph, something pulled out of her in raw need.

She feels greedy, lapping at Bernie’s essence. She buries her face in it, sucking and swallowing, and reveling in the pulsating of Bernie’s clit against her nose. Serena decides to take the nub into her mouth, slowly rolling it with her tongue. Bernie’s hips launch into the air in surprise, and Serena pulls back rudely. The other woman gasps at the sudden lack of contact.

“No, Serena! Please… no, please… don’t stop!”

Serena’s hand leisurely comes up to wipe some of Bernie off her lips. She looks down at Bernie, sees that her entire body is wired and trembling with need.

“Oh Bernie,” she whispers reverently. Serena feels powerful, radiant, like some otherworldly creature who laid waste to this other being, this woman come undone in her bed. She feels like herself, and she wants Bernie, wants her now.

So she takes her.

She leans down again, smiling at the traces of wetness staining Bernie’s inner thighs. She slips one finger into her entrance, going slow. Bernie sighs.

Serena starts off at a gentle pace, her mouth resting on Bernie’s clit, and one finger going smoothly in and out. She hooks it slightly, pushing upwards and Bernie whimpers. Serena does it again.

Then, she adds another finger, filling Bernie’s tight entrance. She still goes slow, her mouth devouring Bernie’s clit, her tongue caressing it, sucking gently. Serena feels overwhelmed with adoration and decides to kiss the nub, then kisses down the whole length of Bernie, her outer and inner lips, her entrance. She takes out her fingers and replaces them with her tongue. Serena pushes it in as far as it will go.

“Oh, god,” Bernie groans.

Serena hums in response, swallowing and sucking, devouring her. She stays there for a long time, her movements languid and her strokes slow. She loves being inside Bernie.

Bernie begins to tense, nearing the brink, so Serena slowly pulls her back. Bernie moans, her hips jerking and trying to get more. But Serena simply grins, and does it again, building her up and up and up. And then at the last moment, slowing down, sucking and licking, then turning to bite Bernie’s thigh, _hard_. Serena licks the teeth marks, soothes the skin there with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Rubs her cheek against the pliant flesh before returning to Bernie’s center.

She fucks Bernie again with her fingers, one and then two, and then three. In and out, until Bernie is sobbing, her hands tightly wound in Serena’s hair. She is spurred on by the little sounds of desire coming from Bernie, and she is suddenly desperate to make her come. Serena has never wanted anything more in her life. She needs to see Bernie come. Now.

She moans against Bernie’s center, laps at her quickly, drinking her in. She takes Bernie’s clit into her mouth once more, rolling it with her tongue, stroking it again and again. Serena loves how it throbs, how Bernie takes in a deep and strangling breath at the movements. Bernie’s hips are bucking now, and Serena’s fingers go harder, meeting Bernie’s frantic pace.

“Oh, yes!” Bernie sobs. "I'm so close!"

Serena smiles and sucks harder. She is taking her viciously, claiming the other woman, fucking her. Bernie wants it so desperately. Serena hums again, flattens her tongue against Bernie’s clit, and curls her fingers inside her.

She feels Bernie tense, and the fingers clutching Serena’s hair grow taught. Bernie takes in a surprised and almost strangled breath, cries out, and trembles. More wetness is suddenly against Serena’s tongue and she sucks greedily and she feels Bernie throb and come against her mouth.

Bernie pants through her release, and Serena works her through it. She stays between her legs until Bernie is still, her hips jerking in aftershocks as Serena gently removes her fingers.

She brings the fingers up to taste, closing her eyes and slowly sucking Bernie’s wetness off her own digits. Serena opens her eyes and sees Bernie looking down at her, her face dark.

“Get up here,” Bernie growls.

Serena giggles, climbing up until they are face to face, with Serena laying on top of Bernie. She hums as Bernie’s hands come to stroke up and down Serena’s back.

“Thank you,” Bernie whispers. She kisses Serena’s forehead, and then her nose, and then her lips.

“You’re welcome,” Serena whispers back between kisses.

“How shall I ever repay you?”

“I have a few ideas,” Serena says with a grin.

Bernie moans and grabs Serena’s hips, turns them over and quickly straddles Serena. She takes Serena’s hands and pins them down above her head and Serena thrills at the domination. She arches her back, whimpering when Bernie comes to lick her way up Serena's neck. Then, she stops and brings her lips to Serena’s ear and whispers softly.

  
“Tell me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags!

Bernie takes Serena for a weekend holiday to the Cotswolds. The hotel is small and charming, with high stone walls, and a garden filled with flowers. They walk hand in hand after a late lunch, the sun shining through the clouds, warming their backs as they wander through the gardens.

Bernie pushes Serena up against the cold stone wall near the back of the gardens, hidden away from view by a hedge maze. She places her hands on either side of Serena’s head, and presses her hips against Serena. The kiss is slow, languid, and sloppy. Serena moans and frames Bernie’s face with one hand, the other coming to rest on the back of her neck. Her hand always seems to go there when they kiss, as if she constantly needs to pull Bernie impossibly closer.

Serena feels suddenly warm, desire pooling between her legs.

“Please, Bernie.”

Serena feels Bernie smile as she kisses down her neck before stepping back. “Come on,” she says softly, holding out her hand. Serena takes it and follows her back through the garden, up the stairs, and into bed.

...

 

Serena is naked on the bed, sweating, and panting. She has already come once. Bernie has three fingers inside of her, curled perfectly and Serena cannot help but sob into Bernie's shoulder. They had done their research, had booked this trip in advance just for this, so that Serena would not have to be quiet. Jason is always at home during the night, and the walls of Bernie’s flat are paper-thin. But here they are anonymous guests for the weekend, just two travelers passing through.

Serena nearly cries in relief as she comes again.

She shudders as Bernie kisses down her neck. Serena slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Bernie hovering above her. Her golden hair is hanging down, the fringe coming between them and blocking Bernie's face. Serena reaches up and pushes the hair to one side and smiles when she can see Bernie’s eyes again. Bernie smiles back, then leans down to kiss her softly.

Their lips meet in a gentle, chaste kiss. Bernie moans quietly against Serena's lips. 

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Serena nods. “I think so.”

“Okay. Let me get the lube.”

Serena closes her eyes as she feels Bernie get off the bed. She brings her legs together, feels the ache between them and whimpers. Her heart is going like the clappers and she feels anxious and excited. She opens her eyes when she feels the bed dip again. She feels Bernie climb up, until she is spooned up behind Serena on the bed.

“Please,” Serena whispers.

“I’ve got you Serena,” Bernie murmurs against the back of her neck. She gently hooks one of Serena’s legs back so that it rests on Bernie's hip.

Then, Bernie’s hand returns to Serena’s center. Serena feels two fingers slowly enter, sliding in, and meeting little friction. Serena groans into the bedding. One of her hands comes up to clutch at the sheets in front of her. She’s so very wet, and she can hear it in the quiet room, in the movement of Bernie’s wrist.

Then, another finger joins and Serena gasps at the entrance. It feels marvelous to be filled, and Serena whimpers at Bernie’s breath hot on the back of her neck. She feels surrounded by Bernie, who is so very warm and pressed up against her. She muffles another moan into the bed. 

Bernie kisses Serena’s neck, and after a few minutes whispers in her ear, “I’m going to add the fourth, alright?”

“Yes,” Serena whimpers, her hips bucking. Serena grinds her rear into Bernie, already keyed up and desperate. She had an orgasm ten minutes ago, but she wants more. She needs more. Serena feels out of control, almost wild.

Bernie adds another finger.

“Oh, yes!”

Serena is so very wet and she feels herself throb around Bernie’s hand, her internal muscles clenching down. It feels so obscenely wonderful.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” Serena groans in response. Then, she whimpers as Bernie continues, working her fingers in and out, gentle and relentless, maddeningly slow. She is incredibly wet now, and Bernie’s fingers are deep inside her. Serena loves Bernie’s fingers. They are so long and slender, delicate, but strong. She had first noticed them in theatre, had admired their skill, their nimbleness. Then Serena had touched them when they arm wrestled in their office all those months ago. Her hand had been stronger, but Bernie had let her win anyway. Serena remembered the simple thrill at their fingers squeezed together. And now Bernie was using her fingers to fuck her and Serena feels so desperate she wants to scream.

She is stretched now, burning, and it feels so _bloody good_.

Serena feels Bernie lean closer, feels her kiss the sensitive spot below her ear. And then she blows softly into Serena’s ear, making her shudder.

“Good?”

“Fuck you,” Serena sobs. She shakes as all four fingers move in and out. “It’s so good… Bernie I-”

She whimpers as Bernie sucks an earlobe into her mouth, kneading it between her teeth. Then, she kisses down Serena’s neck, and pushes in again, slowly.

“Oh-”

“That’s it, Serena,” Bernie murmurs softly. “That’s it.”

“Yes,” Serena whimpers in response. Her eyes are closed again, and all she can think about is Bernie’s four fingers inside her, and Bernie’s voice in her ear. She feels so full. And yet she wants more, she aches for more. She needs to come again. 

"Bernie I'm going to-"

"Come for me Serena," Bernie commands softly. 

Serena sobs as she comes, shaking violently, feeling torn apart and full. It's not enough, and she's panting as the climax dissipates. 

Bernie is whispering sweet nothings into Serena's ear. Soft, loving things. She hears Bernie say, "I love you, Serena," and then, "You're so beautiful when you come."

Serena only moans in response, unable to speak just yet. 

They lay there together in silence, and after a minute Bernie asks lovingly, "You okay to continue?" 

Serena nods. 

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Serena gasps.

“I’m just going to use a bit more lube, alright darling?”

“Alright,” Serena croaks. Serena is panting again, and she feels so gloriously on edge. She turns her head slightly to look up at Bernie, who smiles down at her. Bernie kisses her again, soft and sweet.

“Let me know if you want to stop, at any point.”

“Okay.”

Serena whimpers as she feels Bernie’s fingers once more at her entrance. Serena arches her back as she feels them slowly slip in.

“Bring your leg up higher,” Bernie murmurs. Serena does as she’s told, hooking her leg up along Bernie’s hip, pushing her own hips forward, allowing the other woman better access.

“Good,” Bernie whispers. “You’re doing so good.”

“Please Bernie,” she begs. She wants it so badly.

She knows she’s soaking, she has come three times already. But it is slightly uncomfortable for a moment, a little painful. She arches again, whimpering.

Bernie’s fist slips inside of her.

It’s tight, and Serena feels so utterly full.  “Fuck,” she sobs.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” she gasps.

She feels Bernie drop a quick kiss to her head. “We’ll go slow,” Bernie whispers. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

Serena just focuses on breathing, her inner muscles clenching down again and again. Her own hands are wound tight and clawing at the bedding. She whimpers at Bernie’s stillness, allowing herself to acclimate, to the tight stretch and the ache.

“It’s so good,” Serena whimpers. She’s never done this before, fisting. But it had been one of the things she had whispered into Bernie’s ear, one of the things she wanted to try. One of the many things she wants Bernie to do to her.

Bernie begins to gently twist her wrist. It’s different to anything Serena has ever felt, different to anything they have ever done together. She moans when Bernie moves her wrist again, clenches down and whimpers at the stretch. It’s good, but Serena isn’t sure she can come like this. “Please, Bernie, I… I need-”.

She has to stop speaking for a moment, and she buries her face into the pillow.

“What do you need?” Bernie’s voice is smooth in Serena's ear, like velvet, calm and collected, while Serena’s own voice is strangled, snarled and dripping with need.

“Bernie!” She cries out at a particular angle, and her unattended clit throbs. “Bernie please! Please just… just talk to me.”

Bernie chuckles for a moment, and Serena feels completely undone by the sound. Serena realizes that she is under Bernie’s control, utterly and completely dominated, her entire being at Bernie’s mercy. Serena trembles at the realization. 

Then, Bernie begins to speak.

“You like this Serena, don’t you?” Her voice is so casual, as if Bernie is asking if she likes a particular technique in theatre.

 “Yes,” Serena whimpers.

 “What do you like about it?”

 “ _Everything,"_  she gasps.

 “Good girl,” Bernie murmurs. Serena shudders, as Bernie continues to slowly rotate her wrist back and forth. Serena feels on fire, the burning and the need is so insistent. She moans when Bernie licks down her neck, then hisses when she feels Bernie bite down on her shoulder.

“Serena.”

“Yes!” She is shaking now, completely undone and ragged. She needs something, she knows not what, because her head is all fuzzy, her mind slow and foggy.

“Darling,” Bernie murmurs. “Can you come like this.”

“I… I don’t know,” Serena manages, her voice breaking between the words.

“Well then,” Bernie whispers. “I need you to touch yourself Serena. Can you do that?”

“Yes!” Serena’s hand makes its way down to her center, and she gasps at the copious wetness. Her hand briefly comes to rest on Bernie’s forearm. It travels up to where it disappears inside of herself.

“Serena, I want you to touch yourself slowly.”

Serena nods, her fingers coming to rest gently on her own clit.

“Now, go slowly, in circles, yes- like that.”

“Yes,” Serena murmurs back. She’s going slow, but it won’t take long. She tries so hard to do it gently, but her hips are bucking and she needs it. She’s never needed anything more in her life.

“Bernie,” she sobs once more.

“That’s it, darling,” Bernie coos, her mouth ghosting against the shell of Serena’s ear.

“I can’t- I need to…”

“Let go for me Serena,” Bernie demands.

“Oh God!” Serena wails and comes.

She comes with Bernie's fist inside her, Bernie's voice in her ear, and her own fingers on her clit. She feels herself shake, clenching down, her cries sharp and piercing. She hears Bernie talking to her, murmuring quiet and loving words, but Serena does not understand them. She simply tries to get through it. She feels herself relax in increments, until she is limp and boneless on the bed. She feels thoroughly fucked. 

Bernie murmurs that she's going to take her hand out, and Serena nods. She winces as Bernie carefully withdraws her hand, and gasps when she is left feeling empty. She shivers with the aftershocks and lies still on the bed. She feels Bernie rise, and watches her cross the room and enter the loo. The light turns on and Serena hears the sound of running water falling into the white clawfoot tub. She closes her eyes at the sound, until she hears the quiet padding of Bernie's feet coming to stop in front of her. She opens her eyes and sees Bernie kneeling by the side of the bed, her face full of adoration. 

Serena hums when Bernie slowly runs her fingers through Serena's sweaty hair. _I must look a fright_ , she thinks. Bernie's fingers meander down to Serena's face, her palm cupping her cheek. Serena nuzzles into Bernie's hand, and she looks up at the other woman. 

"Shall I carry you to the bath?" Bernie asks in that quiet voice that Serena loves, the one she only uses when they are together. 

Serena tries to move her legs and realizes they are like jelly. She doubts she'd get very far. So she nods, and giggles softly when Bernie hoists her from the bed. Bernie carries her the short distance and helps her climb into the tub. Bernir joins her after a moment, pulling Serena's back into her front. 

"Thank you, Bernie," Serena sighs. 

"My pleasure, love." 

Serena lets her head loll back against Bernie's shoulder, feels the warm water rise, and simply enjoys being held for a little while. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pray for me


	3. Chapter 3

“Jason is at Alan’s for the night.”

Serena says it softly while they are both sat in the office. The shift is half over, and the unit has not been very busy. Only one trauma, no red phone, and only two new admits. They are working on notes, and the blue computer screen light is glowing in the late afternoon darkness. Bernie stops typing at the sound of Serena’s voice.

She looks up over her screen and straight at Serena. The look Bernie gives her makes Serena have to briefly clench her legs together. Desire is already building up between them, and the quiet office seems to suddenly be roaring with the sound of her breathing.

“Shall I come over?” Bernie asks softly, her dark eyes fixed on Serena.

“Yes.” Serena whispers.

“Good,” Bernie clucks, then turns her face away and begins to type once more.

Serena does not type a word for the next ten minutes.

They have one more case, a simple emergency appendectomy. Serena takes it, knowing the procedure will only be an hour or so. She scrubs and slips into a gown, feeling the nurse fasten the ties behind her. As she steps up onto the stool she looks back and sees Bernie standing in the window, looking out into theatre with a reassuring smile. That warm feeling in her chest returns; not desire or yearning, simply warmth at the sight of her. Serena turns to start the procedure, works for a few minutes, then looks up to see Bernie has gone. She smiles at the thought of Bernie just coming to watch her for a few minutes.

When the procedure is finished and Serena is out of theatre she looks at the clock and notices their shift ended five minutes ago. She walks quickly to the locker room, anxious to change and get home. She has taken her scrub top off and is pulling out her vest when she hears the door open. She turns her head slightly and smiles when Bernie walks up to her. Serena notices that Bernie is already dressed, wrapped up in a scarf and coat. She watches Bernie lean against the row of lockers, and then turns away when Bernie puts her hands in her pockets.  Serena blushes when Bernie does not move, only stands there and watches.

“You’re staring,” she whispers after a moment.

Her eyes flit over to Bernie and then away. She finds it hard to look at Bernie when her eyes are that dark and all of her attention is focused on Serena.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Bernie’s voice is so soft, like velvet. Serena has to close her eyes. She feels herself turning red, and realizes she is glad no one else is here to see them, to see Serena standing in just a bra and scrub trousers, with Bernie looking at her like that. “No,” Serena whispers. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“Good. Get dressed,” Bernie says gently.

Serena nods, opens her eyes, and reaches out to put her vest on. She notices her hands are shaking as she pulls her blouse from the hook and does not even attempt to button it. Her breathing is fast, and she feels light headed, and Bernie has not even touched her yet. _Oh god_ , Bernie has not even touched her yet.  

Next she takes off her scrubs and puts on her trousers, and her hands are trembling again. After a minute she realizes she cannot button the trousers and her fingers keep fumbling with the fastening.

“Allow me,” Bernie whispers into Serena’s ear.

Serena nods, her hands falling away and coming to cup Bernie’s elbows. Her head falls to Bernie’s shoulder, and she sighs as Bernie fastens her trousers. She feels silly, but she has never felt so desired or this aroused in her life. When Bernie is finished she does not step back, and Serena feels Bernie’s lips graze her ear. Serena whimpers at the sensation.

“I have to run to my flat to get some supplies.”

Serena pulls her head back to look at Bernie. “Supplies?” she swallows.

“Yes,” Bernie murmurs with a smile. “I’ll see you in half an hour at the house?”

Serena nods, and gently untangles herself from Bernie. She watches Bernie leave the locker room and Serena slowly puts on her coat before sinking down onto the bench for a moment. She concentrates on the tiled floor, and tries to pull herself together so that she can drive home. She recalls the feeling of Bernie’s lips on her ear and whispers into the empty room.

“Fuck.”

 

…

 

When Serena is home she takes off her coat, wanders into the kitchen and opens a new bottle of wine. Armed with the bottle and two crystal glasses, she heads up to the bedroom. She places the bottle and glasses on the nightstand, then quickly freshens up. She fixes her makeup with a new coat of lipstick, touch up of mascara, a spray of the perfume Bernie goes mad for. She takes off her clothes and folds them on the chair, then changes into new lingerie. Leopard Print. 

Then, she lights a few large, white candles scattered throughout the room. She pours herself a glass of shiraz, and leans back on the bed, and waits.

She does not have to wait long. Bernie comes in, and Serena hears her coming up the stairs, having let herself in with her own key. She thrills at the thought, and quickly places her glass on the nightstand and leans back on her elbows. She smiles when Bernie walks in, her handbag in her arm, and her eyes blazing.

“Hello,” Bernie says.

“Hello,” Serena echoes quietly.

She watches as Bernie looks at the wine, then at the candles, then once more at Serena on the bed. Her heart is pounding, and she rubs her legs together again, the desire returning full force. Bernie smiles at her fidgeting.

“Come to the end of the bed.”

Serena scoots up, until her feet are on the floor and she is sitting, poised at the foot of the mattress. Bernie comes to stand in front of her and whispers “Spread your legs.”

Serena does and nearly groans when Bernie stands between her legs, and leans down to kiss her. She buries her hands in Bernie’s hair, trying to pull her down and closer as Bernie kisses her softly. Their lips are just grazing each other, and Serena wants more. She tries to deepen the kiss, her tongue coming out to lick Bernie’s top lip for a moment. But Bernie chuckles, steps back and looks down at her. Her hands are framing Serena’s face, and she nuzzles her left cheek into Bernie’s palm.

She looks up at Bernie, still fully dressed and towering over her. Serena maintains eye contact as she slips one of Bernie’s fingers into her mouth. The finger is soft and Serena sucks at it, licks it slowly, whimpers when Bernie gently pulls it out. Bernie is breathing harder, the air thick around them.

“Please, Bernie.” Her voice cracks on her lover’s name, and her eyes flutter as Bernie’s thumb traces her lower lip. Bernie pulls her hands away and steps back to look at Serena, sitting in only her lingerie, wanton and flushed. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Bernie whispers.

 _Oh god_ , Serena thinks. She looks up and sees Bernie’s face full of longing and love. Serena moves up the bed, then turns around, and gets on her hands and knees. She hears Bernie behind her, taking off her clothes, hears her come to take Serena’s glass of wine off the nightstand. She feels Bernie watching her and hears Bernie take a sip and swallow. Serena moans at feeling so exposed and her head drops and falls forward. Her arms begin to shake.

Then, Serena hears the small clink of a wine glass being set down. She concentrates on her breathing, but gasps when she feels Bernie cupping her between her legs.

“Oh,” Serena gasps. Her hands curl into fists in the bedding.

“You’re so wet,” Bernie murmurs.

“Yes,” Serena whimpers.

She curls her hands tighter in the sheets when she feels Bernie’s fingers gently graze her center, stroking up and down with just her fingertips. Fingernails graze her clit, and Serena pushes her hips back involuntarily. She feels herself grow wetter.

The bed dips, and Serena feels Bernie settle behind her, one hand on Serena's hip and one hand still between her legs. The pressure is so light that Serena has to stop herself from grinding down onto Bernie's hand. Once she is still, Bernie’s fingers begin to move again, feather-light and teasing. They stroke up and down, always coming up to gently graze Serena’s clit.

Then, on one pass Bernie avoids the nub, and Serena whimpers. It happens again, and Serena tries to move her hips backwards, swivels, bucks. Bernie’s pace remains slow, her touch so light that Serena moans and drops from her hands to her elbows. Her face is now buried in the crook of her right arm.

She moans again when Bernie slips one finger past the seam of her pants, and strokes through the wetness between Serena’s thighs. “Bernie,” she whimpers. Her arse is high in the air now, and she feels her legs shake as Bernie slowly slides one finger inside of her.

“Oh god!” She moans into her arm. Her eyes are closed again, and she begins to breathe harder, as Bernie slips the finger in and out, still going so slowly that Serena wants to scream.

She does nearly scream when Bernie slides her finger out, and the other woman stops touching her all together.

“No...please, Bernie!” she pants, her hips bucking backwards, her arse wiggling in the air. She needs Bernie to touch her again.

“It’s alright Serena. I’m just going to take these off.”

Serena stills as she feels Bernie slowly slide her pants down her legs. She whimpers as Bernie’s hand lingers on her buttocks. Her fingertips graze all the way down the back of her legs, and Serena complies and lifts each leg in turn, until she is in nothing but her bra. Bernie looms over her, her breast gently grazing Serena’s back. She moans when Bernie’s fingers unfasten her bra.

“Can you sit up for me, Serena?” Bernie whispers into her ear.

Serena feels surrounded by the other woman, utterly and completely conquered. She whimpers and slowly sits up, until she is on her knees with her back pressed to Bernie’s front. Her hands rest on Bernie’s thighs, and she realizes Bernie is naked. Serena’s head falls back onto Bernie’s shoulder as she feels Bernie slip her bra off. She guides Serena’s arms until her breasts are free. She shivers in the cold air and gasps when Bernie’s hands come up to cup her breasts. Bernie rolls both of the nipples between her fingers, making Serena shudder.

She groans as Bernie pinches both nipples, pulls them out softly before releasing them. Bernie begins to kiss her neck, soft and wet open-mouthed kisses. She breaths out into Serena’s ear as one hand dips once more between her legs.

“Yes,” Serena sighs, as her head lolls to the side.

Bernie hums in response, and slides two fingers into Serena. She works them in slowly, until they are knuckle deep and Serena moans. Bernie’s other hand is still on Serena’s breast, kneading it gently. Serena whimpers as Bernie picks up the pace, working gently in and out, curling the fingers to graze the spot that makes Serena sob.

Then, Bernie gently removes her fingers, releases her breast, and slowly pushes Serena down into the bed once more. Serena goes slowly and buries her face into the pillow. She thrusts her arse against Bernie’s fingers again, aching to have them inside her.

“Please,” she whimpers. “I… please!”

Bernie slips two fingers in again, working from behind Serena. The angle is different, glorious, and Serena rocks backwards. She’s so close.

Then, she feels Bernie’s other hand come to rest on her arse. The hand kneads one of Serena’s buttocks and she clenches down on Bernie’s fingers in response and moans. She loves it, but she wants more. She whimpers when Bernie’s hand moves from her buttock and comes closer to the other hand currently fucking her. Bernie uses her thumb to spread Serena and the digit comes to rest on her asshole. Serena’s breath hitches and she moans into the pillow.

The thumb remains there, providing a small amount of glorious pressure, but does not enter. It stays there as a reminder of what is to come. Bernie grazes the tight entrance with her thumb and a loud, desperate moan is wrenched from Serena’s lips.  

Bernie laughs and does it again. This time putting a little more pressure on her thumb while she curls the other two fingers upwards inside of Serena. Serena’s hips buck up and a loud gasp fills the bedroom as she comes.

Bernie works her through it, pumping in and out, until Serena’s hips fall forward and onto the bed. She shivers when Bernie pulls her fingers out and whimpers when Bernie wipes them on the back of Serena's thigh.

“Thank you,” she mumbles into the pillow.

Bernie chuckles and leans down to kiss her shoulder. Serena turns her head and captures Bernie’s lips in a languid kiss. It’s the kind of kiss they sink into; sloppy and slow, heavenly. Serena hums against Bernie and opens her mouth when Bernie’s tongue seeks entrance.

When they break apart Bernie sits up and looks down at her fondly. “Are you ready?”

Serena smiles and nods.

“Okay,” Bernie murmurs. She leans down to peck her on the lips once more, then gets off the bed.

Serena turns over and lies on her back, watching Bernie fetch some lube from her bag. Bernie comes back over and sits down on the side of the bed. She places the bottle on the night stand and looks down at Serena once more.

“We can stop at any point, Serena.”

“I know.”

“Okay,” Bernie says with a soft smile.

She lies down fully next to Serena, and gently hooks Serena’s right leg over her hip. Serena shuffles closer until they are pressed together. Their breasts graze one another, and Serena kisses Bernie’s neck, all the way down to her shoulder. She feels Bernie’s finger, cold and wet from the lube slowly trace her entrance, and Serena bites down on the junction between Bernie’s shoulder and neck in response.

“I’ve got you,” Bernie whispers.

Bernie’s index finger hooks between them, and settles on Serena’s tight entrance. Serena buries her face into Bernie’s neck. She pushes herself further towards Bernie, anxious for contact. She tries to find something to anchor herself to, and she flings one arm around Bernie to clutch at the skin of her back. She feels nervous and excited and she nuzzles further into Bernie’s neck, breathing in Bernie’s scent. She calms at Bernie’s voice murmuring into her ear once more.

“I’ve got you.”

Serena nods once more and cries out as Bernie enters her with the tip of her index finger. She stiffens at the foreign feeling, rocking her hips forward. It feels tight, and strange. She loves it.

Serena moans when Bernie pulls the finger out, and then sobs when she works the finger back in, knuckle by knuckle.  Her cunt aches, and she can feel her clit throb. She never expected to like it this much, and she bucks her hips forward, desperately searching for more friction.

“Please,” she whimpers into Bernie’s neck.

Bernie takes the finger slowly out, then thrusts it back in to her ass.

“Oh god! Fuck Bernie!”

“That’s it,” Bernie coos. She works the finger slowly in and out, again and again. Serena clutches onto Bernie, her fingers digging into Bernie’s back, leaving red track marks on her shoulders. She shudders at one particular sharp entry and cries out.

“Bernie-”

Her plea is cut short when Bernie leans down to kiss her. The kiss is soft, a slow exploration, a reassurance. Serena moans against Bernie, gasping when Bernie bites her lip. She feels herself relax further and further, until her whole body is like jelly. When they break apart she pants against Bernie’s shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut. She’s never felt more aroused in her life.

Bernie sucks on her pulse point, and Serena bucks her hips again. She’s so close. But then, Bernie does the unthinkable. She slowly pulls away from Serena.

“No,” Serena gasps. “Please, don’t stop!” She is shaking, trying to pull Bernie back to her. She shivers when she realizes Bernie’s finger is still buried in her ass, resting peacefully inside her. “I’ll do anything,” she sobs quietly, as she clings to Bernie’s shoulder.  

Bernie laughs lightly at this, before leaning down to lick the shell of Serena’s ear. Serena trembles and whimpers when Bernie whispers into her ear. “Anything?”

Serena nods, unable to speak.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bernie tuts. Then she slowly pushes Serena towards the center of the bed, until she is lying fully on her back. Bernie keeps the one finger inside her, and spreads her legs with the other hand. She sits between Serena’s obscenely spread legs, then leans down to hover over her. Serena feels Bernie's fingers slide slowly up her leg, light and teasing. The fingertips reach the apex of her thighs and Serena groans when they glide through her wetness.

Serena’s hands curl into fists at her sides, clutching the sheets. Bernie smiles down at her and settles her palm on Serena’s pelvis, her fingers spread out on her lower abdomen. Her thumb comes down to roll Serena’s clit and Serena’s eyes slam shut. She keens and squirms underneath the thumb, and sobs when Bernie starts to move the digit still in her ass. Bernie flicks her thumb over the sensitive nub and begins to pick up the pace.

“Yes,” Serena moans. She rolls her hips, pushing her pelvis up against Bernie’s palm. She want to come.

But then, Bernie’s voice rings softly in her ear. Hot and close, and demanding.

“Tell me how if feels for me to fuck you in the ass.”

Serena blushes, and feels her chest turn hot and red. She squirms further. She tries to form the words, and she arches into the movements. Her answer is a groan.

“Tell me,” Bernie commands. She works faster, harder, until Serena feels herself tearing apart.

“Good,” she sobs. “Bernie...I-”

She gasps and moans, her hips bucking constantly now. “It’s so good Bernie.” She needs to come and she opens her eyes to see Bernie looking down at her in earnest.

“Please,” she moans. “I… I need it.”

The feeling of Bernie filling her ass and her thumb gently teasing her clit is too much. It’s too intense. She can hardly stand it.

Bernie grins and Serena nearly comes at the sight. Then, she feels Bernie's palm leaver her pelvis and suddenly two fingers slip inside her cunt. She comes at the double penetration.

Serena rolls her hips, shuddering over and over again, babbling something. She’s shaking, her internal muscles pulsating on Bernie’s fingers, coating them with her wetness. Bernie keeps her thumb pressed firmly against Serena’s throbbing clit and the pressure is so delicious Serena nearly cries.

It takes her a long time to come down from it. When Serena comes back to herself, Bernie slowly removes her fingers, the one finger exiting her ass with a gentle pop. Serena shakes with the aftershocks, and relaxes into the bed.

She smiles when she feels Bernie lay down beside her. She turns her head slightly and opens her eyes. Bernie is close, her nose nearly nuzzling Serena’s, and she lets her breathing slow as Bernie watches her. 

When she can move again, Serena places her palm on Bernie’s cheek, and leans forward to chastely kiss her. She hums into the embrace and pulls away after a moment. And then Bernie whispers into her ear.

“Get ready for round three.”

Serena moans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now engulfed by the flaming fires of hell. I live here now.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Serena had never liked relinquishing control. Edward had talked about spicing things up in the bedroom, and Robbie had mentioned certain desires. But the vulnerability that came along with yielding one’s self to another’s control had never been appealing to Serena.

Until Bernie.

With Bernie she feels gloriously brave, worshiped, and safe. She feels herself yearning for anything and everything. And Bernie had done the things Serena had whispered that night. The secret fantasies she never thought she would act upon; Bernie’s hand inside her, Bernie everywhere, Bernie whispering how beautiful Serena is.

And now Serena is laying down in bed, her hands stretched out above her and gripping the rails of the headboard. Her wrists are not tied, but she had been instructed to leave them there. And then, Bernie had placed a black night mask over Serena’s eyes and whispered she would be back in a moment.

Serena whimpers when she is left alone in the darkness. Her legs feel weak, even though Bernie has not touched her. The silk of the negligee is smooth and soft, the hem resting just above her knees. She squirms, rubbing her legs together, feeling desire building in her lower abdomen.

Their lovemaking is not always like this. Most of the time it is soft and tender, slow and gentle. Quiet gasps into shoulders, Serena hovering above Bernie, watching Bernie writhe beneath her. They reach out to one another after long days at the hospital, sloppy kisses and slow exploration of bellies, fingertips on necks, legs intertwined and fingers locked together. Tongues and raspy breaths, Serena moaning quietly into the hollow of Bernie’s throat.

And then some days it is this: Serena blindfolded and clinging to the bed, waiting for Bernie to touch her.

Serena had done research while Bernie was in Ukraine. Had read books, watched Orange is the New Black, had spent hours on the internet. Her mind had wandered on those lonely nights while Bernie was away. Images of the two of them together had flashed through her brain, yearnings and thoughts, wild and desperate fantasies. She had felt guilty, using a phantom woman for her own sexual satisfaction. But it had been her only source of relief from the lust, the wanting, the aching feeling of missing Bernie.

Then, Bernie had returned, somehow more beautiful than before. Her hair was slightly changed, her skin glowing, and her face filled with sorrow. Serena had done her best to kiss the frowns away, to chase away the sadness between them with quiet conversations, hand holding, and excellent sex.   Bernie smiles more now, and her honking laugh is quickly becoming Serena’s favorite sound. It filters through the ward, and winds its way up the stairs in Serena’s house so that she can hear it even when she is in her bedroom and Bernie and Jason are in the kitchen. She loves Bernie.

So she feels brave enough to try this new thing. As she lies on the bed, she feels Bernie watching her, and she moans into the night air.

“Bernie?”

“I’m right here,” Bernie whispers. Her voice is by Serena’s ear, and she realizes Bernie must be kneeling by the side of the bed

“Please… touch me?” Serena almost does not recognize her own voice. It is raspy and garbled. She needs Bernie to touch her now, and she whimpers when Bernie’s thumb grazes her lips.

Serena shivers when she feels the mattress dip as Bernie leans over to kiss her cheeks, then her neck, then softly kisses her on the lips. She gasps into the kiss, her hands clenching around the rails. Serena wants to bury her hands in Bernie’s hair, but leaves her hands where they are. She feels herself grow wetter at having to stop herself from touching Bernie.

Then, the kiss ends, and Bernie is sitting on the side of the bed. Serena can feel Bernie’s hand resting on her hip, and sighs. Then, fingertips from the other hand surprise her. The blindfold renders her unable to anticipate the touches, and the brush of fingertips is shocking. She shivers as Bernie traces down the her outstretched arm, feeling goosebumps rise in their wake. Bernie’s hands trail down to Serena’s breasts, and then smooth across her stomach, until they rest on the hem of her negligee.

She feels Bernie grasp the fabric, and whimpers as Bernie slowly drags it up past her waist, leaving the hem to rest mid stomach. She is fully exposed, having forgone knickers. Serena can smell her own desire, and whimpers again, her hips involuntarily bucking in anticipation.The darkness of the blindfold heightens her senses, and she hears each of Bernie’s breaths, smells Bernie’s subtle perfume, and licks at the lingering taste of Bernie on her own lips.  

“Please,” she asks once more.

“Yes,” Bernie whispers, and gently parts Serena’s thighs. Serena feels Bernie settle between her legs, half lying and half sitting, a hand resting on an inner thigh. But Bernie’s other hand travels past her center, and to her legs. She traces the skin of Serena’s calf, lingering on her knee cap, then coming to wrap around her ankle.

Serena nearly weeps in frustration.

“Touch me,” she moans. “Please, Bernie.”

“I am touching you, Serena.” Bernie’s voice is light and playful, but Serena simply groans.

Her breathing is coming faster now, and she feels her legs fall farther apart as Bernie’s fingertips begin to travel upwards. Grazing over her other leg now, the other kneecap, the other inner thigh. Until they oh so slowly dip into the wet between Serena’s legs.

“Yes,” Serena whimpers.

Bernie’s touch is so gentle, teasingly slow. She moans when Bernie strokes her clit, rolls it with her thumb.

“Oh, god!” she gasps. Her hips are moving again, trying to create more friction, grinding up into Bernie’s hand.

She hears Bernie chuckle at this, and Serena moans. Then, she feels Bernie taking her hand away.

“Oh,” she whimpers. “Please… please Bernie, I can’t stand it.” Her voice breaks, and she desperately chases the ghosting sensation of Bernie’s fingers as they slip away from her center. It takes all of her willpower to leave her hands above her head.

She is left panting. Her heartbeat is racing, and she needs Bernie to touch her again. After a moment, Serena feels Bernie lean over across the bed to pick up something from the nightstand.

She gasps when Serena feels a feather graze her breast. The contact is so light that she nearly screams with frustration. But she chases the feather, arches her back wantonly, trying to reconnect with something, _anything_. Her skin feels as if it is on fire, white hot, and screaming. She needs Bernie inside her. She moans when the feather grazes over her stomach. The nightgown is still bunched up over her breasts, leaving the rest of her naked and wanting. She trembles as Bernie’s hand returns once more to her center.

The light touches are tourture, and she can never tell where they will be next. One minute Bernie is tracing over her inner thigh, the feather dipping into the junction of hip and leg. Then, it is on her nipple, running over and over until Serena sighs, her back arching off the bed. Serena can only lay back, eyes squeezed shut behind the mask.

She shivers when suddenly, Bernie leans down to whisper into her left ear.

“I’m going to have you now.”

The words are smooth, delicately soft, lovely. Serena swallows, then nods.

She feels Bernie move back down the bed, and nearly cries when she feels a single finger enter. It curls to that one spot, and Serena sobs, her breath catching.

“Yes… right there. Just… like that”

It’s so good and she knows it won’t take long. Her breath is ragged, and she can hear Bernie panting too. She feels Bernie lean down over her, until the other woman is nearly laying on top of her. Serena feels Bernie’s breasts graze her own, and gasps. It is still surprising, the subtle differences of sex with a woman. The sensation of breasts touching each other had been completely new for Serena. The feeling is still thrilling, and Serena arches up once more, loving the contact between the two of them. She wraps her legs around Bernie, softly digging into Bernie’s back, trying to bring her closer.

Bernie adds another finger and Serena moans. Her head is lolled back on the bed, her neck exposed, and Bernie is suddenly licking a path up towards Serena’s ear.

“Fuck,” Bernie whispers into Serena’s ear.

“Yes,” Serena pants.

And then, Bernie’s thumb returns to her clit. Rolling the nub, stroking it back and forth, grazing up and down along Serena’s length. Her hips buck up once more, legs jerking and closing tightly around Bernie’s waist.

“Close,” Serena mews.

She feels the coil tightening in her lower abdomen, the pressure growing and growing. She’s so bloody close, and she writhes beneath Bernie as she picks up the pace once more, driving in and out of Serena with two fingers.

Suddenly, she wants to see Bernie. She needs to touch Bernie, to wrap herself completely around Bernie, until they are just one being. So Serena quickly unfurls her fingers from the headboard and fumbles with the night mask, pulling it slightly off her eyes and up to her forehead. It rests askew across her brow, and Serena opens her eyes.

She whimpers at the sight of Bernie hovering above her, flushed and panting with exertion. Her hair is hanging between them, golden and wild. Her eyes are so very dark. Serena cannot help herself and reaches out to bury her hands in Bernie’s locks, bunching strands together and slowly bringing Bernie down for a scorching kiss. She moans against Bernie’s lips as Bernie enters with a particularly brutal thrust, and she comes with a sharp gasp again’st Bernie’s mouth.

She trembles with the orgasm, and Bernie works her through it, caressing her until she is shivering from the aftershocks, her forehead pressed to the side of Bernie's neck. After a few minutes, Bernie lies down next to Serena and gathers her close, bringing the duvet up and over the two of them.

After a few moments, Bernie turns to Serena and looks down into her eyes. “Did you not like the blindfold?” she asks carefully.

“I loved it,” Serena says with a small smile. She’s still a little breathless.  

“Oh,” Bernie says uncertainly. “It’s just that… at the end… you took it off.”

Serena sighs and looks up at Bernie lovingly. “I liked it very much,” she reassures Bernie. She rests a hand on Bernie’s arm, stroking up and down in comfort. “But at the end I wanted to touch you.”

Bernie smiles at this.

“And I wanted to have my fingers in your hair,” Serena whispers reverently, her eyes tracking up to the golden locks shining in the lamplight. She leans up to chastely kiss Bernie’s lips, the touch brief but loving. “And I wanted to see you.”

“Okay,” Bernie whispers, smiling into another soft kiss.

“Okay,” Serena echoes.

And then, because she feels it in her heart, she whispers softly, “I love you.”

Bernie whispers back, “I love you too.”

“Thank you for letting me try all these things. I know it can be a little much-”

“I like it, Serena. I like everything we do together.”

Serena beams.

“Thank you anyway,” she whispers sleepily.

Bernie leans down to kiss her closed eyelids, her eyelashes fluttering against Bernie’s lips. She giggles at the sensation, then snuggles closer to Bernie. She feels Bernie reach across to turn out the lamp, but is asleep before the room is even plunged into soft darkness.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting smut on a Sunday. Wild.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags!

 

It’s their anniversary.

Or, one of them at least. It’s hard to keep track. Has it been two years since they met, or two years since they kissed? Two years since Bernie came back? A year since Serena came back.

Serena isn’t entirely certain, but the calendar on the fridge says “Anniversary” in Jason’s handwriting, and the date is circled carefully in dark blue ink. Serena doubts neither she nor Bernie had a clue. She stares at the calendar while cradling her first cup of coffee of the day. Her hair is still a little wet from the shower, and she is wearing her bathrobe. The morning sun slants through the kitchen window, warm and lovely.

Bernie stumbles into the kitchen and Serena turns to her. She’s still in her pajamas and sleep clings to her eyes. Her hair is all mussed up and wild and Serena has to stop herself from reaching up to tuck the errant strands behind Bernie’s ear. She smiles at Bernie’s mumbled, “Mornin,” and hands Bernie her coffee cup. Bernie drinks a large gulp then turns to the fridge, and stops when she sees the calendar hanging next to Jason’s fridge poetry.

“Is it today?” Bernie asks, her voice full of surprise and still thick from sleep.

“Afraid so,” Serena murmurs with a soft smile. She raises her eyebrow at Bernie, whose mouth is open slightly.

“I haven’t anything planned.”

“Me neither,” Serena confesses, her smile seeking to reassure.

“Whoops,” Bernie says after a moment and turns to Serena with a small grin and a shrug. She leans in to give Serena a gentle kiss on the mouth. Bernie’s lips taste of coffee and Serena hums into the kiss. She wraps her arms around Bernie’s shoulders, and hums again when she feels Bernie’s hands on her waist. Bernie gently presses her up against the counter, but Serena pulls away with a small giggle when she feels Bernie’s fingers pull on the belt of her bathrobe.

“We haven’t time,” she whispers into Bernie’s hair, groaning as Bernie begins to kiss down her neck. She gasps when Bernie nips at her ear.

After a moment, Bernie sighs and steps back. She moves her hands from Serena’s waist and up to frame her face. Her thumb runs over Serena’s cheek bone, and Serena leans into Bernie’s palm, happy to simply stand close in the warmth of their kitchen.

“We have to get going or we’ll be late,” Serena whispers forlornly.

Bernie nods and smiles as Serena turns her face to kiss Bernie’s palm. They lean in for one more quick kiss, the peck light and practiced, before Serena heads back upstairs to change. Bernie follows after a few minutes, and they leave the house with a few minutes to spare.

…

 

It’s the middle of their shift.

It’s been a quiet one, no red phone, and only a few minor traumas.

Bernie and Serena had eaten lunch together in the Peace Garden, with Jason chattering away about a new documentary on Netflix. Serena had been content to listen and smile, loving the way Jason lights up when he’s so excited.

The three of them had all been sat on the bench, soaking up the warm afternoon sun. Serena had eaten her salad, and then turned to Bernie’s crisps, stealing them one by one. Jason finds this strange, that they eat off each other's plates and share the same cup of coffee while standing in the kitchen. He points out that sometimes they hold hands while they eat, even though that makes eating quite difficult.

Serena’ doesn’t care. Holding Bernie’s hand makes Serena fiercely happy.

She loves it when Bernie is sitting next to her at Albie’s, or on a bench, or anywhere really. She loves the way Bernie always reaches out with an arm around Serena’s shoulders in the cinema, or with a palm resting on Serena’s thigh. Sometimes Bernie nudges Serena’s foot under tables, the prodding gentle and sweet.

Serena sighs and shakes her head, trying to dislodge thoughts of Bernie’s hands on her skin. The clock on the office wall reads 14:00.

She looks down at the pile of paperwork on her desk in front of her. Calm shifts on AAU mean paperwork, and she is working her way through the stack. It is slow going, and she longs for a distraction. She leans back in her chair and takes a sip of the tea Bernie had bought for her from Pulses. The flaky remains of the pan du chocolat linger on the paper plate.

Serena turns towards the door when she hears it click open and smiles as Bernie enters with an iPad in her hands and a smirk on her face.

“Tell me you love me,” Bernie says.

“I love you,” Serena says immediately, smiling as Bernie comes round to stand by Serena’s desk.

“Good! Because I have with me, on this very iPad, a pseudoaneurysm of the splenic artery!”

“Oh, I really love you,” Serena says enthusiastically, taking the iPad from Bernie’s outstretched hand.

She looks at the image on the iPad and stands so they can look together. She listens as Bernie lays out her plan and hums along, watching Bernie’s fingers glide across the screen. Serena feels her heart clench at Bernie’s excited tone. She sounds so similar to Jason, or at least how Jason had sounded during lunch. They sound happy and interested, _passionate_.

It had taken some time for Jason and Bernie to be like that around her, to be open and full of life again. It was as if they felt they couldn’t be excited about things when Serena had been grieving. Now, Serena never takes their happiness for granted. She smiles when Bernie asks if she’d like to scrub in.

“Of course,” she murmurs.

“Good!” Bernie exclaims, before leaning in to kiss her quickly on the cheek. “Happy anniversary,” Bernie murmurs, before whirling out of the office to go and prep for theatre.

Serena sighs and moves her hand up to touch the skin where Bernie had kissed her.

“Happy anniversary,” she whispers after her with a smile.

...

 

The procedure is long and they work together in hushed voices, with the quiet passing of instruments, and the gentle sounds of the monitors. The aortogram glows on a mounted screen, a strange tree of ink and swirling branches. Serena watches Bernie as they suture. They take a side each, working in tandem.

Serena feels her chest tighten as they work, reveling in the intense look of concentration in Bernie’s eyes. It is the same concentration she has in a trauma, or when diagnosing a tricky patient, or when Bernie is extremely determined in the bedroom. Serena blushes as she asks for another suture, grateful that she is able to hide behind the surgical mask.

Their shift ends in a few minutes, and Serena is hungry. She hears her stomach growl in the quiet theatre, and thinks that lunch was a long time ago. It is nearly 19:00.

When the procedure is complete and the patient is closed up and ready for transport, Serena pulls off her gown with a sigh. She feels a little cooler without the insulation of the scrub attire. She throws her gloves in the bin and follows Bernie to the sinks. They rinse in compatible silence, and Serena begins to feel how tired she is. They had been standing for a long time. Her back and feet ache, and her knees feel a little wobbly as she turns to look at Bernie beside her.

She watches Bernie pull off her scrub cap, and smiles at the ponytail, or what remains of the ponytail. This time, she cannot resist, and reaches up to slowly run her fingers through Bernie’s fringe. She pushes it back and sighs again as Bernie leans into Serena’s touch.

“You look tired,” Serena says softly. Her hands continue to stroke Bernie’s forehead.

“I am tired,” Bernie confesses gently, and she closes her eyes.

They are entirely alone in the little room, and Serena leans forward to kiss Bernie on the cheek. Bernie does not open her eyes and Serena takes a moment to look at her. To see the wrinkles about her eyes, her laugh lines, her long and lovely nose. Serena looks at Bernie’s lips, a little chapped from the dry air of theatre. She comes a little closer to kiss them softly. It is a mere momentary brushing of lips, but it still surprises Bernie, and she opens her eyes.

Serena smiles and whispers with a grin, as if it is a great secret.

“You know, Jason is at Alan’s tonight.”

“Is he now?” Bernie quirks an eyebrow and her lips turn up in a grin.

“Yes,” Serena whispers, her smile growing to match Bernie’s.

“Dinner?”

“Tonight?”

“Our place?”

“Okay.”

The plans are sealed with another kiss.

...

 

They are kissing on the couch. The meal is finished, and forgotten glasses of shiraz stand on the coffee table. Serena’s top has fallen down off one shoulder and her vest is rucked up so Bernie’s fingers can run along her abdomen. Bernie moans when Serena straddles Bernie’s lap and Serena grins, still thrilled at the power she has over her. She sighs as Bernie kisses along the exposed shoulder. She feels Bernie drag the sleeve down further until she reaches to remove the other arm and throws the top somewhere behind them.

Bernie’s hands move up and down Serena’s thighs, the movements slow and unhurried. She drags her fingertips up and down, the contact light and teasing. Serena moans into Bernie's mouth and begins to rock her hips against Bernie.

“Upstairs?” Bernie asks, her voice dark and husky. Serena shudders at the sound.

She nods and they slowly untangle from one another and walk up the stairs, hand in hand.

As soon as they enter the bedroom, Bernie presses Serena against the wall and kisses her. It is a languid exploration, with familiar movements, and the teasing nipping of bottom lips. Bernie knows exactly how Serena likes to be kissed, how she likes to be touched. She bites and nibbles at Serena’s ear, just as she did this morning. Then, she trails her lips along Serena’s jawline. Serena’s head lolls back and hits the wall with a gentle thud.

“Jesus, Bernie,” she whimpers.

“Shush,” Bernie murmurs in her ear, before capturing Serena’s lips once more.

This kiss is less languid, more searching and insistent. Serena moans and Bernie shifts away, dragging Serena with her to the foot of the bed. They stand pressed together, breathing heavily. Serena feels a little lightheaded from the kiss and she leans against Bernie’s frame. They begin to undress one another. Serena’s fingers are a little shaky, and Bernie helps her to unbutton trousers, then takes off her vest top. Bernie folds their clothes and puts them on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. Serena crawls along the bed and lays down, waiting for Bernie to join her.

Bernie walks over to Serena’s side of the bed and kneels on the floor. She reaches a hand out to touch Serena’s face, taking a moment to simply look at her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers reverently.

Serena blushes and turns to hide her face in Bernie’s palm. She kisses Bernie’s hand, then turns back to Bernie. Her eyes are dark and Serena wants to press her entire body to Bernie’s. Wants to be wrapped up in her arms and held so very tightly.

“Come here,” she says.

Bernie climbs onto the bed and lays beside Serena so that they are facing one another. Bernie begins to lean in but something in Serena’s face must stop her, because she pauses a hairbreadth away from Serena’s lips.

“What is it?”

Serena shakes her head. “I just…”

After a moment, Bernie rests her forehead against Serena’s and murmurs softly, “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Serena nods and sighs, reveling in the closeness, in Bernie’s hand stroking up and down her arm.

“I love you so much,” Serena finally says, a little teary.

Bernie smiles and kisses her softly.

“Shall I hold you?”

Serena smiles too. “Please.”

Bernie kisses her once more before she sits up and moves to lean against the headboard.

Serena shifts back on the bed slightly, so she can fit between Bernie's legs. Bernie stretches her legs out on either side of Serena, then wraps her arm around Serena’s middle. Bernie tugs Serena close, until her back rests along Bernie’s body.

“How does that feel?” Bernie whispers into her ear.

Serena nods in response, and rests her arms on Bernie’s knees. Her fingertips leisurely trail over Bernie’s legs. Bernie’s hands are suddenly on the bare skin of her abdomen, and Serena whimpers and begins to quiver.

“I want you so much,” Bernie says into Serena’s neck. Her voice is breathy, and Serena drops her head back against Bernie’s shoulder. She arches into Bernie’s touch when Bernie’s fingertips glide lower and lower, until they trail over her knickers. Bernie begins to kiss Serena’s throat.

Serena moans and cannot help the involuntary movements of her hips. She sighs as Bernie moves her hand away from her center and back across her belly and up to her breasts. The touch is comforting, and yet mindlessly teasing. Her fingertips flutter and trace patterns on her skin and Serena moans softly.

Bernie keeps kissing Serena’s throat, and Serena feels herself getting warm. She knows she must be a little red around the cheeks because Bernie moves her lips from her throat to quickly kiss her cheek and Serena giggles. Then, both of Bernie’s hands slide up to cup Serena’s breasts.

Serena whimpers, a high pitch sound from the back of her throat.

“Yes,” she pants. “Yes, Bernie.”

She turns her head to find Bernie’s lips again, and the kiss is heated. Hot and quick and Serena grips Bernie’s shins as she leans her head back.

She gasps when Bernie rolls her thumbs over Serena’s nipples. 

“That’s good,” she gasps as their lips part, mouths still close.

“Mmm,” Bernie hums, still gently rolling Serena’s nipples with her thumbs. She grins and kisses Serena’s mouth again. Serena groans when Bernie pinches lightly, pulling gently. Her head falls back a little farther. 

“Fuck.”

Bernie chuckles and nips Serena’s earlobe. She licks the bite mark, soothing the red skin, and Serena arches her neck away so that Bernie can have better access. Bernie’s right hand leaves one breast and slips down over Serena’s stomach again. Her fingers run over the hem of Serena’s knickers and Serena lets out a little whimper. Bernie seems pleased with the reaction and moves one hand up to cup a breast as the other slips inside Serena's knickers. She brushes her knuckles against Serena’s curls and Serena shivers. Serena opens her legs wider.

Bernie’s fingers glide along her, and gently caress her clit before slipping inside. 

It's so good, the pressure of two fingers inside her. Serena bucks her hips, when Bernie simply lets her fingers rest inside her, not moving. Then, she slowly glides them out, until Serena is left feeling empty. 

“You’re so wet,” she murmurs into Serena’s ear.

“Yes,” she gasps in a breathy whisper.

Bernie teases her, moving her fingers slowly back in. The pace is deliberate, and Serena nearly cries when Bernie clamps an arm about her waist. She tries to wriggle away and cants her hip and attempts to grind into Bernie’s hand. But Bernie forces her to stay still and moves her thumb up to roll her clit. Bernie slides in and out, in and out, smooth and relentless. The strokes are maddeningly wonderful and Serena moans each time Bernie stops and takes out her fingers. She brings her hand up to cup Serena jaw, pulling her face towards her so that Serena can kiss her. Their tongues meet in a languid kiss, and Serena can smell herself on Bernie’s fingers.

When the kisses end, Bernie’s hand slithers back down to Serena’s center and thrusts in, curling and stretching to that spot that makes Serena groan and see spots.

“Like that?” Bernie asks, prodding that place inside her, rolling her clit in time with her thrusts. Her nose is pressed into Serena’s hair, and Serena can hear her panting.

“Yes, don’t stop!”

She doesn’t. She quickens the pace, and Serena rocks against her, trying to fuck herself on Bernie’s hand. She’s so close and she feels Bernie pull her impossibly closer.

“Bernie,” she mumbles as she reaches down to wrap her hand tightly around Bernie’s wrist.

“Yes, Serena?”

She’s going to make her say it. “I’m so close...I want to…just like that. Please.”

Serena’s hips are rolling in little circles on the bed, and she can’t stop pushing herself against Bernie’s hand. Then, Bernie leans in a little closer and kisses Serena’s temple. She places her cheek against Serena’s and says, “After you come-”

Serena sobs. Because she’s so close. Her entire body is taught with the tension, and her muscles ache with the mere mention of it. 

“Hush my love,” Bernie chastises lightly. She leans in to speak once more into Serena’s ear.  

“After you come Serena, I want you again.”

“Yes,” Serena sobs. She’s so close. She can feel that familiar warmth spreading in her belly. She arches her back. 

“I want to taste you,” Bernie whispers.

Serena clenches down and comes with a wail.

She relaxes slowly back into Bernie, sagging further and further into her. Her hands unclench the sheets she didn't realize she had been gripping, and her fingers relax against the bedding. Her head thuds back again once more onto Bernie's shoulder, and she looks up at the ceiling, still panting. She tries to catch her breath. Every muscle seems to sag in relief as Bernie licks her neck. Serena’s sure she tastes salty and warm, a little sweaty. But Bernie does not seem to mind.

She whimpers again, and tries to sit up, but Bernie makes a little sound in the back of her throat and gently pulls her back. Her arms are still wrapped around Serena’s middle, and Serena turns to seek out Bernie’s lip in a kiss. A slow, gentle kiss.

Serena sighs into it.

Bernie pulls back and whispers against Serena’s throat.

“We’re both knackered.”

“Hmm, but you promised more,” Serena hums teasingly. Her hands return to Bernie’s knees and she squeezes gently.

“We have all morning tomorrow. Maybe even try something new?”

Her voice is soft and sleepy and Serena lets out a chuckle.

“I’m game,” she says.

“Okay,” Bernie whispers.

Then, Serena rolls over until they are side by side again. Bernie pulls her close, and wraps her arms around her. It’s so very warm, here in Bernie’s arms, and Serena nuzzles her nose into Bernie’s hair.

She reaches up to brush through Bernie’s hair one last time.

“I love your hair,” she mumbles.

“I know,” Bernie whispers, her eyes closed and her breathing slow.

“You know, I never got you anything for our anniversary.”

Bernie’s eyes open and she smirks. “Breakfast in bed?” she asks hopefully.

Serena smiles and nods, cuddling a little closer.

“Pancakes with strawberries and cream, I think,” Bernie says thoughtfully. Her eyes are all shiny, like a child's on Christmas morning. 

"You and food," Serena says with a laugh. She leans over Bernie to turn the light out.

“Pancakes it is,” Serena agrees as she settles further into the bed. The sleepiness returns, creeping across her body, and Serena feels herself drift into that hazy place between sleep and consciousness. Bernie settles one hand on her hip and Serena rests her face near Bernie's, so that she can hear the soft sound of her breathing. She feels warm and loved and safe and tries to keep her eyes open, to look at Bernie in the moonlight for a few moments longer. Then, Bernie whispers softly into the darkness.

“Happy anniversary, Serena.”

Serena closes her eyes and feels her heart soar. 

“Happy anniversary, Bernie.”

Serena sleeps all the night long.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re really insatiable tonight,” Bernie huffs, as she sinks further into the pillows. 

Serena grins and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She doesn’t answer, simply nips the inside of Bernie’s thigh, making her hiss. 

“I may be done for the night,” Bernie murmurs apologetically once she catches her breath.  She's not like Serena, who is seemingly able to just keep going all night long.  

Serena sighs, and slowly works her way up until she’s hovering above just above Bernie, one hand on either side of Bernie’s head. She’s gazing down and looking all flushed and worked up and Bernie knows that Serena’s not quite done yet.  She reaches up and begins to trace light patterns on Serena’s back. She soothes the skin where she knows there are scratch marks from earlier. Bernie had gotten a little carried away, had clung and torn at Serena, desperate in her need. She trails her fingertips along Serena’s shoulders and smiles when Serena shivers. 

Serena's arms begin to shake from holding herself up, so she gently lays on top of Bernie, humming at the feeling of Bernie stroking her back. She rests her chin on Bernie’s chest, and looks up with those sparkling eyes and Bernie sighs because this is all she’s ever wanted. 

They tend to fall asleep right after sex, from exhaustion, their age, and sometimes because it's just too warm and soft in their bed. And when their legs are all tangled and Serena is lying on top of her, it's hard to resist the heaviness of her eyelids. But Serena’s eyes are sparkling, and Bernie wants to make her come undone one more time. 

She continues to smooth a hand across Serena’s back, but starts to massage her scalp with one hand. And then, she’s twirling some of the short locks with her fingers, pulling a little and smiling at Serena's small gasp. Serena's eyes slip shut, and Bernie tugs a little harder. 

Serena moans at that and doesn’t open her eyes but whispers darkly, “I thought you were done.” 

“So did I,” Bernie murmurs back, before returning her hands to Serena's back. 

Serena opens her eyes, and Bernie’s breath catches, because Serena’s hair is all askew and her face is flushed and there’s a bite mark on her shoulder from where Bernie had marked her earlier. Bernie feels an ache in her chest just at the sight of her. 

“Come here,” she whispers. 

Serena complies, meeting her halfway in a slow, sloppy kiss that ends with Bernie moaning as Serena takes her bottom lip between her teeth. She gasps when Serena nips her playfully. She pulls back to see a grin on Serena's face, and suddenly Bernie’s goal in life is to fuck that smug expression off of Serena’ face. 

So she does. 

Serena gasps as Bernie quickly flips them, until Serena is pinned beneath her, both wrists loosely grasped in one of Bernie’s hands. It’s an old trick, and Bernie is pleased because it gets Serena every time. She loves it when Bernie takes control. 

Serena moves her hands experimentally, but Bernie keeps them put, and raises an eyebrow. Serena whimpers, and her eyes are so dark they’re almost black. She starts to squirm and Bernie leans down and licks the shell of her ear. “Wrap your legs around me,” she whispers as Serena shudders at the feeling of Bernie’s breath on her neck. Serena slowly winds her legs around Bernie's back.

“Good girl,” Bernie praises, and doesn’t miss the way Serena’s eyes slip shut for a moment. Bernie can’t resist any longer, and she leans down to kiss her soundly. She smiles into the kiss when Serena moans wantonly, her hips beginning to rock back and forth. Her legs are wrapped around her so tightly that for a moment Bernie thinks of being merciful and not dragging this out.  Just letting her have it. But where would the fun be in that?

Serena begins to rub her feet against the back of Bernie's thighs, unable to remain still. Her hands are still restrained, and Bernie feels her focus slipping from the kiss. So she pulls back and watches Serena try and capture her lips again, before she opens her eyes and drops her head back onto the pillow. 

“Tease,” she huffs. 

Bernie grins again.  “You’re one to talk.” 

Serena just smiles, and hums when Bernie begins kissing her chest. She meanders to a nipple, keeping her eyes on Serena's face as she bites down gently. Serena’s hips jolt a bit, and she whimpers softly. Her brow furrows as Bernie sucks the nipple into her mouth, before working her way over to the other. 

“Please,” Serena moans, and Bernie bites down hard, grinning at Serena’s sharp gasp. 

“Bernie, please, please….” Her voice is low, growling even, and Bernie knows that this won’t take long, teasing or no. She’s so worked up, and Serena loves to be worked up. 

Bernie comes back to hover fully over Serena, watching her as she rolls her hips, tries to do anything to create friction. Serena opens her eyes when she notices Bernie’s stillness. Then, she leans down and takes an earlobe into her mouth, sucking and then biting down gently, before soothing the skin as Serena hisses. She turns her head to give Bernie better access, and Bernie gently blows into her ear. 

“Yes!” Serena sobs, and Bernie lets go of Serena's wrists and reaches down between them with her right hand. Serena's thick thighs are so soft, the skin is velvety and warm and Bernie rests her forehead on Serena’s when she feels how wet Serena is. 

“Serena,” she groans. “You’re so wet.” 

Serena’s only response is to moan, as Bernie slowly slides her fingers through the wet folds. Bernie circles Serena’s clit, and then slips one finger inside of her, just to tease. Serena mews, and her legs clamp impossibly tighter around Bernie’s hips.

“Yes,” Serena whimpers involuntarily. It’s a soft hitch of her breath that makes Bernie realize that she wants to do something new.

“Do you trust me,” Bernie whispers, and she slowly takes her finger out of Serena. 

Serena opens her eyes. “Yes,” she says softly, almost reverently, as her hand comes up to push some of Bernie’s fringe out of her eyes. Bernie turns her face to kiss the palm of Serena's hand and then reaches over to the nightstand for Serena’s vibrator. 

Bernie raises her eyebrows and Serena nods vigorously once she undertands. 

“Let me know if it’s too much,” she whispers, as she places the vibrator against Serena’s clit. It’s one of those purple ones that Serena had had long before she ever met Bernie. It’s long and textured, and according to Serena, hit all the right spots when they were pining for each other. Bernie turns it on. 

“Oh!” Serena gasps, as the vibrations seem to go right through her. She hasn’t used the toy in a while, and she’s so turned on and ready that she nearly comes on the spot. But Bernie eases the toy away almost instantly, moving it slowly down toward her entrance.

Serena mews when Bernie circles her entrance, but doesn’t ease the vibrator inside.  “Bernie!” she warns with a sharp voice, after Bernie teases her with a fourth pass. 

Bernie chuckles at her impatience. Serena can get demanding, even argumentative in bed, usually when she’s so turned on she can barely think. She’s right where Bernie wants her. For as put together as she is, Serena loves to lose control, and Bernie loves to bring her to her knees. Sometimes literally. 

Bernie kisses her again, softly and not enough to get carried away. Just enough until Serena moans, and then Bernie pulls away again so she can watch Serena’s face as she slowly slips the toy inside. 

“Yes,” Serena whimpers as her eyes slam smut. Her hands move to Bernie’s back, and she drags her nails across Bernie’s skin as Bernie pulls the vibrator slowly out. 

Bernie hisses a little at the sting of Serena’s nails on her skin. It’s so so good, and Bernie begins a rhythm, a slow in and out that makes Serena squirm. She takes it slow, knowing it will drive her mad. It only takes a few minutes before Serena is making noise at every stroke, clinging to Bernie’s shoulders with her face pressed hotly against Bernie’s neck.  One of the things Bernie loves most is Serena’s unabashed enjoyment of sex. She’s loud and unapologetic, demanding and giving, always desperate for more. Bernie is always desperate to give her more, always wanting to give Serena anything she wants, for as long as she wants it. 

Bernie turns up the speed of the vibrator and Serena squeals. 

“Darling,” she nearly shrieks. It’s a high pitched sound, harsh and desperate.

“Yes, darling?” Bernie’s tone is light and teasing, and Serena doesn’t have the wherewithal to even glare.  Her only response is a whimper and her hands moving to grasp the sheets so hard that her knuckles turn white. 

Bernie begins to go a little faster and nearly dies at the way Serena’s hips rise up off the bed, and at the way her back arches, and the way she sobs Bernie’s name. Her hands move to Bernie’s ass, trying to pull her closer, and Bernie moans and sucks on Serena’s pulsepoint. 

The vibrator is curved, and by design is supposed to reach that certain spot. Bernie slips the vibrator in a little deeper and Serena's heels dig into Bernie’s back. She starts to beg her to go faster, tells her she loves her over and over, whimpers when Bernie turns it up to the highest speed. 

Serena is trembling, but forces herself to open her eyes, to look deep into Bernie. Her eyes are glassy and she’s a million miles away, but she reaches her hands up to frame Bernie’s face. It’s the thing that frightened Bernie when they first admitted they were attracted to each other. It’s the thing that tears Bernie apart whenever Serena does it. This visceral urgent need to be connected, to be close. It’s how Serena always wants to be as near to Bernie as she can be. And how always, right before she comes, she tells Bernie she loves her. 

“I love you,” she gasps, and comes with a snap of her hips and her hands buried in Bernie’s  hair. 

She’s trembling as Bernie works her through it, and she shivers when Bernie slips the toy out. She clings to Bernie, and Bernie holds her until she’s not as overwhelmed. She’s panting, and Bernie hushes her softly, kisses her temple and smooths the sweaty hair out of her face. She nuzzles into Serena’s neck, until Serena sighs. 

“I didn’t expect that,” she pants slightly. Still a little out of breath. 

“Good?” 

“Very,” Serena says, before turning her head slightly to kiss her on the mouth. This is a lazy kiss, a Sunday afternoon kiss, a kiss that seems to be more about comfort than desire. It’s just softness and familiarity. It’s Bernie’s favorite kind of kiss and she sinks into it, letting herself feel happy and relaxed and loved. 

Serena is dazed and sleepy and Bernie can’t bring herself to do anything more than place the vibrator on the bedside table and pull up the duvet until they’re snuggled and warm. She eases off of Serena, and comes to rest beside her, one arm across Serena's stomach and the other beneath her head. Serena tucks her nose into Bernie’s neck and sighs again. 

“You keep surprising me, Berenice Wolfe,” she whispers. 

“Is… is that alright?” she asks hesitantly. 

“Yes, you ridiculous woman,” she smiles. “I love it when you surprise me.” 

“It’s important to keep things spicy in the bedroom,” Bernie murmurs very seriously. 

Serena swats her arm playfully and giggles. Bernie grins and pulls her closer before kissing her softly on the forehead, and once on the temple. And then once more to the lips, salty from sweat. Bernie holds Serena until her breathing slows into an even in and out, then lets the soft sound lull her to sleep. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
